Little One?
by ShannonandStella
Summary: What secret is Shannon keeping from Lawson? and what will he make of it? eleventh chapter up now.
1. One Phone call could change everything

What is Shannon keeping away from Lawson? Random Fic that I was mucking around, random series of maybe 6 to 9 chapters. so not a long fic

As her phone rung she groaned as she looked over at the bedside clock, seeing that it said 4:30 she still had two hours until she had to get up for work, she grabbed her phone and saw that it was Lawson calling her, sighing she picked it up knowing that if she didn't then she was going to have a knock on her door and that was the last thing that she wanted

"Lawson, It is 4:30 you better have a damb good reason for ringing me" growled Shannon who slowly sat up in her bed

"Yup I do, we need the team at base in half hour" said Lawson his voice cheerful compared to hers

"I can't make it in half an hour" said Shannon her voice not letting anything away, she had been working with Lawson for a year know and he still didn't know about the girl living down the hall

"Well we need the whole team here" said Lawson confusion spreading through his voice

"Fine, but I need to be about forty minutes till I get there"

"Why?" asked Lawson getting more confused

"Just because okay, I will see you at base" said Shannon before hanging up and jumping out of bed with her phone still in her hand, she suddenly called Kerry knowing that the older woman wouldn't tell Lawson about her daughter after two rings a angry voice came through the speakers

"Lawson I know already" growled Kerry

"Kerry it is Shannon" she tried to hide the laughter in her voice

"Okay, sorry Lawson has been ringing me for the last twenty minutes to get to work" growled Kerry

"Yeah I know that's why I rung you, we have a problem" the only person in TR that knew about her daughter was Kerry

"Oh damb I didn't think about ..., Lawson still doesn't know about her does he?" asked Kerry

"No he doesn't, can you like say that you are looking after a friends kid or something?" asked Shannon her voice trying not to let out the worry that was going through her mind

"Yeah I can do that for yah, meet me at the coffee shop just around the corner of base, that was they wont see us" said Kerry as she picked up some coffee

"Good idea but she is totally not a morning person" laughed Shannon walking towards her daughters room

"Just like her mother" whispered Kerry

"Hey I heard that" laughed Shannon

"Okay I'll meet you there in half an hour, its a weekend so bring her some stuff to play with since she hasn't got school, hey does she have any sport on today?" asked Kerry knowing that if she was going to take the little rug rat sport it was going to be a nightmare trying to look after a 5 year old gorl running around with her endless energy

"No she had dancing last night so she will be tired, and thanks Kerry"

"No problem" said Kerry before hanging up the phone and walking around her house trying to get stuff ready for the day ahead with coffee in hand.

Okay please review I dont know what to make of this fic so give me your ideas about it PLEASE


	2. Jessica

Shannon lightly walked into her daughter's room, turning the light on as she went, which suddenly showed how much her daughters room was a pig sty. Her toys littered the floor and her bed was messy, In between the sheets thrown over the bed was a girl with brown hair showing from under the sheets

"Jess it's time to get up" said Shannon lightly shaking her shoulder; she could see Jess desperately trying to keep her eyes shut. "Jess you get to see Aunty Kerry if you get up" Shannon laughed when her daughter suddenly flew out of bed and was racing over too her closet chucking clothes all over the floor as she tried to find a top to wear

"Jessica Henry, you clean those up" said Shannon looking over at her daughter who was now pouting "And don't look at me like that either Missy" said Shannon laughing as her daughter threw her hands up in the air before walking over to the pile of clothes and placing them back in the closet before grabbing a pink t-shirt that Kerry had brought her and grabbing a small pair of jeans

"you get dressed and get some toys and your D's too play with while mummy goes to work okay?" said Shannon laughing that her daughter suddenly ran to the door and took her princess bag of the handle and ran to her bed putting in some toys, a pencil case, a colouring book and her D's in before looking at her mum again

"Breaky" said Jessica stubbornly

Shannon smiled before nodding and leaving the room, she arrived in the kitchen, placing two boxes of jess's favourite cereal on the table, coco-pops and fruit loops, before turning around and grabbing a lunch box out of the cupboard and placing a muesli bar, a apple and turning getting some bread out of the cupboard and getting a jar of vegemite before walking over to the fridge and getting out margarine and cheese knowing her daughter wanted a cheese and vegemite sand which was her favourite. As she just finished her daughters lunch a small giggle came from the table, a smile formed over Shannon's face as she walked back into the room, the lunch box full of food as she place it into the bag beside her daughters feet.

"Eat your Breaky while I get dressed after that we need to get going" said Shannon laughing as her daughter tried to place both lots of cereal into the bowl "And one flavour Jess" laughed Shannon as her daughter pouted before shrugging and going with the fruit loops, after a couple of minutes Shannon came back out of her room changed and ready to go to work, she held a hair brush that she gently put through her daughters while she ate the rest of her breakfast. After another couple of minutes both Shannon and Jess where ready to go Shannon grabbed her and her daughters backpack before closing the front door and driving to the coffee shop where she would meet Kerry.

**_Reviews? I was originally thinking this as a four-shot but if I get the reviews I will make it a ten-shot :) so it is up to you. on a serious note thank you for the reviews I love reading them they seriously make my day :)_**

**_Annon: all will be revealed in the up comming chapter which is already written and ready to upload :)_**


	3. Aunty Kerry

As they pulled up Kerry smiled as the little girl in the back tried to get out of her seat belt trying to get to her Aunt as quickly as she could Shannon laughed as she walked around to the right side of the car and opened the door just as Jessica got her seat belt of and bounded out of the car before running over to Kerry who leant down and brought the girl up to her chest into a hug the little girl laughed as she put her down. Kerry walked over to Shannon, Jessica smiled as she let go off Kerry and hugged her mum's leg, as she laughed before turning around and getting her bag out of the bag of the car before running back to her mum.

"Mummy when will we be going home?" asked the girl as she ran over too Kerry

"When Mummy gets back from work" laughed Shannon as she knelt down to seriously look at her daughter "remember what I said on the way here?" said Shannon trying not to smile when her daughters head started going up and down vigorously

"That at work I am not allow to call you mummy, and that I am not allowed to be naughty to Aunty Kerry or anyone else" said The girl as she had said it a million times before.

"Good girl I love you Jessie" smiled Shannon pulling her daughter into a hug before the girl whispered into her ear

"I love you too Mummy" said The girl kissing her cheek. And walked back over to Kerry, Kerry opened the car door as the girl hoped in she walked over to Shannon looking at her seriously

"I wont tell Lawson Shan but you need to soon or he is going to find out for himself, it is going to start getting sus when I keep turning up with a five year old every time you get called in early" said Kerry she would never stop looking after the girl she had meet Shannon three months after Shannon and Lawson broke up Shannon was four month pregnant, she had stayed at her house and helped her overcome her morning sickness and been the first one at the hospital when Jessica was born.

"I know but I don't want him coming back to me because he has a daughter, plus there will be the major pissed mood that he is going to be in when he finds out" said Shannon sighing

"yeah well tell him sooner than later" said Kerry turning away and hoping into her car before driving towards base with the little girl waving at her through the side window yep this was going to be a long day.

**_so what did you think about this chapter? what do you think should happen next?_**


	4. Base and suspicion

Shannon waited a couple of minutes in her car before she left the meeting place driving carefully to base, she walked into base after parking her car and walking through the doors and walked into the change rooms and changed into her uniform before walking into the Intel room waiting for Dom so that they could be briefed on the situation, she looked around when she heard the laughter of her daughter when playing with Kerry looking at something she had drawn when Stella poked her in the ribs

"Getting maternal there Shan" laughed Stella when she noticed the look that Shannon had looking at her daughter

"Hahaha" said Shannon sarcastically poking her tongue at her

"Aw" said Stella it earn't her a punch in the arm, Lawson came in wondering what was going on between the two girls who where now laughing not bothering to ask he spoke

"Where is Dom?" said Lawson getting annoyed

"Well he aint here" said Josh sarcastically "You do realise that he does have a kid right Lawson" said Josh getting annoyed that Dom always got into trouble because he was late because of Gigi

"Yeah, so what? He wanted to be in this team, everyone was able to get here" said Lawson moving his arm around to prove his point, Kerry heard the discussion and walked into the room, Jessica waving at Shannon, Shannon waved a small wave back as Kerry came through the door

"Pull your head in Lawson" said Kerry getting annoyed that Shannon still hadn't told him about their daughter

"he still aint got an excuse" said Lawson angry at the people ganging up on him, Stella noticed the wave between the girl and Shannon wondering what was happening

"Lawson get over it, if you have a child you will understand" said Kerry giving a look between them telling Shannon to tell him already

"Fine, Shannon, Josh and Stella you go in TR2 go and get martin King we will be going after you Leon will give you the directions, when Dom turns up we will come and help you with the transport back.


	5. Hugs

As Stella and Josh hoped into the car Shannon lingered behind to talk to Kerry, watching her daughter playing with her DS and laying her pencils and colouring book on Kerry's desk laughing at something that flashed across her DS screen. Shannon smiled which was had not gone un noticed by Lawson confusion crossed his face before Kerry spoke

"Lawson go and get TR 1 ready so that when Dom get's here than you guys can get straight out on the road" said Kerry as she looking behind her making sure that Jessica was okay

"Fine" said Lawson growing impatient storming out of the room before slamming the door behind him, Kerry turned around noticing that Leon and Audrey had left the room which seemed strange but ignoring it

"Shannon make sure that you are careful, I love Jess but she needs her mother okay" said Kerry, Shannon nearly always got the same lecture about being careful she always was now since Jessica was born taking extra precaution every time she went out and in everything she did making her one of the best negotiators.

"I know Kerry" said Shannon smiling as Jessica came out and looked around making sure that nobody was around before running over too Shannon who leant down and hugged her before Jessica ran back to stand beside Kerry, Shannon smiled as Jessica spoke

"Be safe mummy" said Jessica sternly before a smile crept over her face

"I will baby" Shannon replied before Jessica waved and ran back into the room smiling as she went. Shannon laughed before waving to Kerry and walking out of the Intel room and towards TR not realising that Stella and Josh had seen the whole scene between her and her daughter wondering what was going on. As Shannon hopped into the car she noticed Stella and Josh's look trying to ignore it hoping to god that they hadn't seen the exchange

**Okay so I know that I haven't updated this in a long time but I have the next three parts ready and will update am quickly as possible if I get the reviews :)**


	6. One Bullet

Stella confused by the exchange, Kerry had told them that it was Kerry's Niece so how could Shannon know Jessica? Josh looked around to face Shannon having the same expression as Stella.

"Shannon how do you know Kerry's niece?" said Josh looking confused

"I meet her before, can we get going already?" said Shannon trying to hide her worry from her face not wanting the two in front of her to know the truth

"Shannon, tell us how you know her" said Stella not believing Shannon

"I told you I meet her before when I went to Kerry's to pick her up for work" said Shannon getting agitated seriously not wanting to answer any more questions thankfully Kerry's voice came down the hall

"Stella are you going to sit there the whole time or are you actually going to get Michael King?" said Kerry getting annoyed wanting Shannon to get the job over with so she could spend the weekend with her daughter as she hadn't had a weekend off to spend it with her daughter due to work

"Yeah we are going" yelled Stella before driving out of base, Shannon feeling a little scared crossing her fingers that they didn't investigate any further if they looked at Jessica closely they would know that she had the same eyes and hair and the same small frame all the rest of her features where like Lawson's Shannon sighed as she pulled up outside Michael Kings warehouse hoping to hell that this wouldn't take all day. Hoping out of the car she walked to the back of TR grabbing her bullet proof vest not knowing the situation that was going to happen when they had to arrest him, Shannon pulled her vest on walking towards the door following Lawson to the door as he knocked Michael came too the door as he opened the door Lawson spoke

"Michael King, you are being arrested for" was all that Lawson could get out before a shot was fired from his weapon hitting Shannon in leg, Swearing as she went down, her face screwed up in agony Lawson kicked Michael in the leg effectively knocking his gun away from him in the process and pinning him too the ground Josh and Stella quickly started yelling at Leon through the lapels telling him to get an ambulance to Shannon ASAP as Kerry pulled a pair of headphones she had Jessica on her hip ot knowing what was going on, Jessica seeing her mother on the ground with blood coming out of her leg started squeeling yelling at Shannon to get up tears started pouring down the little girls face as Josh's voice came through the headset

"Kerry that girl is Shannon's daughter?" said Josh in shock applying pressure to Shannon's leg as Stella pushed Shannon onto the ground again when Shannon tried to get up wanting to reassure her crying daughter her heart breaking at every sob that came through the ear piece.


	7. Mother and Daughter phone call

**This Chapter has swearing in it just a small warning **

* * *

Shannon pushed Stella's hands away from her's grabbing her phone from her pocket Josh holding her leg tighter causing Shannon to scream out in pain

"Josh fuck stop holding my leg that hard" growled Shannon

"Shannon the bullet grazed your leg but it is bleeding pretty badly" said Josh applying pressure again causing Shannon to scream again

"Josh you do that once more, as soon as I can walk again I will get my gun and go the same thing to you I swear" growled Shannon placing her back down on the grass again before talking to Kerry "Kerry put Jessica on the phone I need to talk to her" said Shannon noticing that Lawson had now hand cuffed the guy so his hands were tied to the side of TR, his nose having blood pouring down in a stream down his face

"Will do" said Kerry just as her phone rang pressing the green button before handing it to the hysterical Jessica

"Mummy?" said Jessica crying harder

"Hey baby" said Shannon wincing as josh held her leg tighter again before hitting him in the side on the stomach with her good leg "I am okay" said Shannon waiting for the little girls reply

"No mummy you are hurt, there is blood coming from your leg" said Jessica calming down slightly at hearing her mother's voice

"Baby I am fine, my friends will take me to the hospital and I will be back soon" said Shannon cringing again as Josh got startled when he heard yelling coming from Michael Lawson getting pissed at the whole situation walked over to his glaring at him, looking away from Lawson Michael king looked over at josh getting the same glare he shut up not wanting to get into any more trouble

"Mummy you said you would be careful" said Jessica wiping away some of the tears

"I did sometimes these bad men hurt people but I am fine" said Shannon, Stella walked back over too her as she heard sirens approaching "Hey baby I will be fine I will talk to you when I get back okay?" said Shannon quickly

"Okay mummy, I love you" said Jessica

" I love you too baby, Can you put me onto Aunty Kerry?" said Shannon letting a tear slide down her cheek not bothering to try and hide it as she heard Kerry take the phone from Jessica

"Shannon you scared the hell out of me" growled Kerry placing Jessica down on the ground as she ran into Kerry's office grabbing a teddy bear that Shannon had bought her for her first Christmas

"Yeah I know, don't bring her down to the hospital" said Shannon looking at Josh noticing the ambos' approaching

"why?" said Kerry confused

"Because I aint scaring her like that Kerry" said Shannon as she blacked out the blood lose taking its toll on her body


	8. Kerry & Lawson Pov

**I Haven't been getting many Reviews for this story I don't know if it is because people don't like it or if they just aren't reading it please review even if it says read it. **

**

* * *

**

Stella reaching Shannon with the ambos, letting a tear escape when she saw Shannon unconscious body, Josh was trying to wake Shannon up by lightly shaking her shoulder desperately trying to wake her up

"Shannon, come on think of Jessica, wake up" said Josh, Lawson now was kneeling beside Shannon's body now taking over Josh's job of holding her leg trying to slow the blood just as the ambos' ran over too Shannon opening their medical kits and moving Josh and Lawson aside looking over Shannon and attending to her leg.

Lawson Pov:

Five minutes later Shannon was being loaded into the back of the ambulance she still hadn't regained consciousness, Lawson sat beside her holding her hand, yes his feelings for Shannon where still strong, they had broken up just over five years ago now which made him sad he loved Shannon he couldn't deny it but he felt as though he had let her down and today was another reason to think just that.

He didn't even know that she had a child how did he miss that one? The little girl who looked so much like Shannon but also had something strangely familiar about her too the way that she smiled and the way that she walked the little things that reminded him off someone else.

Kerry Pov:

I could hear commotion coming from the Intel room, Jessica sat beside me playing with her toys and laughing, I was still worried about the little girl if Shannon didn't tell Lawson soon then it might affect Jessica in the future.

Shannon had looked after Jessica so well for someone who was reminded of a love that was broken every day, it annoyed me that Shannon just wouldn't tell Lawson, Sure Lawson would be mad for a little while but then he would see the beautiful girl that he had and go back to Shannon.

I stand up wondering what is going on Jessica looks up at me she looks towards the computer screen and the laughter that filled her face seconds before has disappeared before Kerry turned around to see blood coming out of the leg, Jessica started crying seeing through Stella's lapel camera Shannon lying down screaming as Josh applied pressure to the wound blood seeping through his fingers.

I held my breath, I knew that Shannon wouldn't want her daughter anywhere near the hospital since she had just rung me but I have to let her daughter see her mother, Shannon still hadn't told Lawson I knew that, she had her chance to tell Lawson I can't just keep lying around waiting for Shannon too come clean, I pick up Jessica and her bag walking out of the Intel room, Jessica is still crying as I try to calm her down.

I hope to god that Shannon pulls through this.


	9. Hospital Room

It was two hours later and the nurse had just told them that Shannon had just come out of surjery and that she should make a full recovery, they were waiting on the doctor to come and tell them the extent on her injuries.

Lawson smiled lightly into his hands rubbing his face; Stella sat asleep on Michael's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly as he watched her sleep

Kerry sat on the bench, she knew that Shannon had told her not to come to the hospital but the distress that the little girl was going through made her give in and sit with the team, Jessica was curled up in Kerry's lap as she rested her head on Kerry's collarbone as she slept peacefully.

Josh and Dom had gone to get coffee for everyone, Josh hated hospitals ever since his brother died and that hate had grown when he had lost Grace.

When Josh and Dom entered ten minutes later Stella sat in Michael's lap trying to rub the exhaustion from her eyes, and Jessica sat on Kerry's lap talking about how much she loved her mother and how she was going to help her aunty to look after her mother when she got home.

"Shannon Henry" called out the doctor, the whole team got up from the chairs that they had been previously occupying the coffee's now sat on them

"Yeah?" said Kerry, the doctor gave her a weird look but shrugged

"The bullet missed any major veins and only penetrated the tissue, Shannon passed out because of the blood loss as the bullet hit a small vein that we have now repaired, she won't be out of hospital for about two weeks and shouldn't be walking on it for the next month I have recommended then for her to get some physical therapy before she goes back to work" the doctor looked around at the gathering of people before speaking again "She can have two visitors to her at a time but I recommend not to over exurt her as she still might be tired from the drugs" the doctor walked away as the groups spoke with each other

"I'll take Jessica in to see Shannon, you lot can talk between yourselves on who gets to see her after that but I swear if you guys get into a brawl I will let Shannon kill all of you when she gets better" Everyone laughed and Jessica gave Kerry a weird look before they headed towards Shannon's room

As they opened the curtain Jessica smiled and ran over to her mother who glared at Kerry before she lifted Jessica onto the hospital bed before snuggling into her mother

"I love you mummy" said Jessica, Shannon kissed her on the head

"I love you too baby girl" Jessica smiled before she started to drift of to sleep again tired from the day's events "I told you not to bring her" said Shannon glaring at Kerry as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair

"And I told you too not get hurt" replied Kerry, Shannon rolled her eyes as she smiled lightly "You need to talk to Lawson" said Kerry

"I Know I will when he comes in" said Shannon

"Wait what not fight?" asked Kerry

"Well I just got shot, if next time I don't make it Jessica needs one of her parent's with her" said Shannon kissing her daughter's hair, Kerry nodded before she said goodbye and that she would send in Lawson to talk, as she entered the waiting room Josh and Lawson stood up before walking over too her

"Hey Josh can you wait a bit to see her she wants to speak to Lawson first" Josh shrugged before he nodded his head and walked back towards the group

"What's this about Kerry?" asked Lawson

"You will have to just go see, oh and Lawson don't be too angry at her" said Kerry as she walked away and joined the rest of the group.

Lawson walked towards the small enclosed room where Shannon was smiling as he saw Shannon cuddling her daughter as the little girl slept

"Hey Shan, Kerry said you wanted to talk to me?" asked Lawson before walking over too her as Shannon nodded her head

"Yeah you might want to sit down" said Shannon, Lawson sat down as Shannon breathed in deeply hoping for the best reaction.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming **


	10. Making things right

**Thank you everyone for reviewing :)**

**Sorry about the long delay School has been crazy and I haven't found the motivation to write this story but here it is :)**

* * *

"When we broke up seven years ago, I didn't know that I was pregnant, after two months I found out and I tried to contact you, you moved to a different unit and changed your number so I couldn't get a hold of you, Long story short Jessica is your daughter" said Shannon looking down at the girl beside her and rubbing her hair lovingly.

"So you are saying that for the last two years since we meet back up that I had a daughter and you never told me about her?" asked Lawson anger laced in his voice "What made you change your mind now?"  
"Well Lawson I could have quite easily lost my life today and I finally got the guts to tell you, at least if I told you now If anything ever does happen then you can look after her" Growled Shannon, Jessica stirred beside her and looked over at her mother.

"Mummy, why are you angry?" asked Jessica

"I'm just worried baby girl, go back to sleep" spoke Shannon softly, Jessica nodded before placing her head on Shannon's shoulder and closed her eyes, after a minute of silence Jessica's breathing evened out before Lawson spoke again.

"I'm sorry Shan, I shouldn't have over reacted, it was your decision and you did what was best for here" said Lawson

"Lawson, it wasn't what was best, I should have told you as soon as I saw you again, but I didn't want it to be weird between us and having a daughter that you never knew about falls heavily into that category" frowned Shannon.

"Shannon, I would have done everything to help you with Jessica, maybe you will still let me but I can tell you now that if I had off known that I would have never left you" said Lawson seriously.

"I know, and if you want to be apart of Jessica's life I would be more than happy for you too be, she might be a little weird for a while but she will like you" said Shannon honestly looking at Lawson for the first time since she told him.

"I want to get to know my daughter, and I want to be a family, if you want to be Shan" Lawson said as he avoided her gaze.

"I want that too, but for the moment I think we should take this slow because if we do this and we break up I don't want Jessica to go through the heartache of that" said Shannon, Lawson looked up and gave her a smile before walking over and giving Shannon and Jessica both a kiss on the head.

"You know Shan, I never stopped loving you" said Lawson truthfully, Shannon smiled up at him.

"Neither did I" said Shannon, Lawson smiled and kissed Shannon on the check resting his hand ontop of hers and intertwining their fingers.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	11. Talking and waiting for the questions

It was two days later when Shannon was released from Hospital, Kerry had volunteered to look after Shannon and Jessica while Shannon was unable to look after herself without her leg hurting, Shannon laid on the lounge as Jessica curled into her side, since she had been shot Jessica hadn't left her side since she was six Jessica hadn't climbed into her bed the last two night's Jessica had been curled into her side as she slept giving them both a sense of comfort, just by the others presence

"Jess" said Shannon lightly brushing the hair of Jessica's forehead

"Yeah mummy" said Jessica as she turned over looking at her mother as she placed her head on her mother's shoulder as Shannon placed an arm around her daughter

"We haven't spoken about what happened" said Shannon Jessica stiffened as she let out a small whimper "hey what's wrong" said Shannon as she rubbed Jessica's back lightly

"I was so scared, Aunty Kerry was really worried and she is never worried, I thought that you weren't going to come home" said Jessica her voice breaking as she let out small whimpers and she curled tighter in Shannon's side

"I know sweetie, I was worried too but you know that my friends wouldn't let me purposely get hurt" said Shannon, Jessica nodded her head but still stayed curled into her mother

"You said you wouldn't get hurt, but you did and now you are still hurt mummy" cried Jessica her body stiffing again

"I didn't mean to get hurt, I might be hurt now but when I go back to work I will be alot more careful" said Shannon as she kissed her daughters head letting a tear trail down her face as she thought about everything she could have lost.

"Hey Shan, Josh just texted me asking if you wanted the team to come over for dinner and watch a movie?" asked Kerry as she walked into the room, smiling at the scene before her"

"You do realise that it is Josh's subtle way off giving me an interrogation about Jess" said Shannon, Kerry rolled her eyes and nodded

"You may as well get the interrogation over and done with because they are all going to give you the same interrogation, if you do it once then it is over and done with" said Kerry Shannon nodded thoughtfully

"I am surprised that they held out this long" laughed Shannon lightly

"Yeah same with me, I thought the first day that I was going to have to make up some excuse for everything" said Kerry jokingly

"I thought about what I was going to tell them, I was going to say that her father is a past college they wouldn't know it was her father it would be truth but then they wouldn't know about him and I now" said Shannon, Kerry nodded her head thoughtfully

"If you two ever come out about Lawson then they might be pissed at you later on" said Kerry firmly, noticing that Jessica was now asleep so she could use Lawson's name without Jessica outing the two of them

"I know that but Lawson has only known for two days, once I explain that they will understand" said Shannon

"Okay it is your call" said Kerry nodding towards her phone

"Yeah tell them that they can come over" said Shannon, Kerry nodded her head before leaving Shannon decided to sleep until the team ended their shift which would be an hour from now, before facing the questions that would be placed on her later on that night.


	12. Interigation

It had been an hour since the team had filed into the house, Jessica was curled into Shannon's side the whole time not letting her mother out of her sight worried that she might be hurt again, it was half an hour after her bed time seeing a small yawn from her daughter she smiled

"Come on Jess time for bed" said Shannon placing a kiss to Jess's hair

"But Mummy" whined Jessica, Shannon rolled her eyes and grabbed the crutches at the end of the lounge and stood up

"Come on Jess I will tuck you up, Guys I will be ten minutes" everyone nodded their head as they drunk their beer, leaving Shannon and Jessica to walk to Jessica's room

"Mummy can you help me please" said Jessica as she had trouble buttoning up her flannelette long sleeve T-shirt over her tank top.

"Sure come here" said Shannon as she sat on the bed and buttoned up the T-shirt and placing a kiss to her daughters forehead

"I love you mummy" said Jessica as she curled into her mother's embrace giving both of them the feeling of relief in each other's embrace, it was broken by Jessica yawning

"I love you to sweetie, I think it is time for you to sleep" Jessica nodded pulling back the cover's just enough so that she could fit her body into the bed and snuggled into the warmth giving her mother a smile

"Can you stay until I am asleep" Shannon nodded leaning down and giving her daughter a kiss on the head and watched as he daughter slowly drifted to sleep, only turning her attention away when she saw a shadow drift over her from the light in the door way, turning around and seeing Stella she smiled before pulling the covers high over her shoulders seeing her daughter snuggle into the warmth further in the bed

"You are good with her" whispered Stella as she leant against the door

"thanks Stel" said Shannon standing up and leaning on the crutches as she walked to the door, Stella walked towards the lounge room and sat down on the lounge with stella beside her

"why didn't you tell us about Jessica?" asked Stella, Josh nodded his head at the question

"Because, I don't know Jessica is my daughter and I love her to bits but I didn't want the questions that would go with everything" Stella nodded her head accepting the awnser

"Who is her father" piped up Christian as he took another sip of beer

"An ex-boyfriend" said Shannon simply

"Did he leave you when he found out about Jessica?" asked josh

"No, We broke up before I found out Jess, I couldn't get in contact with him until recently" said Shannon simply

"So her father know about her?" asked Stella lifting an eye-brow at Shannon

"Yeah he does" said Shannon as she rested her head on the back of the lounge

"does he come and see her?" asked Stella as she placed a hand on Shannon's arm

"We haven't worked it out yet, Guys I am sorry but I am really tired the pain medication I am on makes me drowsy" all of them nodded cleaning up before heading of to bed and Kerry taking the spare bedroom next to Shannon's

"Night Shan" said Kerry giving Shannon a light hug

"Night Kerry" said Shannon as she hobbled into her room and sat on the bed sighing in relief as she changed and got into the warmth of her bed drifting off nearly instantly.

* * *

Sorry I thought that I had uploaded this chapter but I hadn't so I have had this chapter for about a week sorry for that


End file.
